The present invention is directed to a rotary pouring system which is an improvement over that disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,977,461. The present invention eliminates various disadvantages disclosed in the system of said patent and has additional features as will be set forth hereinafter. Some of the disadvantages are the inability to continuously change the pouring rate, the need for a separate drive motor on each moving carriage thereby requiring complex rotary connections, the use of air motors which require air compressor, inability to quickly change from one pouring curve to another, inability to continuously vary the pouring rate within a pouring curve, the need to modify mold cars to achieve mold tracking, the inability to rapidly accelerate and decelerate the carriages thereby increasing the dead time moving from pouring zone to loading zone and back again, etc.